Remember The Sun
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Blaine sufre un accidente automovilístico y Kurt se queda en Lima para cuidarlo. Esto no le parece tan bien a Blaine como a Kurt le gusta fingir. Traducción autorizada por djchika. Klaine.


Traducción autorizada por **djchika**

**Resumen:** Blaine sufre un accidente automovilístico y Kurt se queda en Lima para cuidarlo. Esto no le parece tan bien a Blaine como a Kurt le gusta fingir.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de djchika, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Remember The Sun**

* * *

_Una vez hubo oscuridad_

_Profunda e interminable noche_

_Me diste todo lo que tenías, oh, me diste vida _

* * *

El sol se siente cálido sobre el rostro de Kurt mientras éste camina por el patio. Octubre está llegando a su final y el frío debería haber incrementado en Lima hace un par de semanas, pero el clima parece estar inexplicablemente amable para Ohio este año.

Los árboles mismos siguen teniendo nociones de hojas pegadas a sus ramas. Como si sostuviesen los últimos vestigios de calidez antes de ser envueltos por la fría oscuridad que siempre viene con el invierno.

Kurt escruta los grupos que disfrutan del día inusualmente cálido. No necesita más que un instante para encontrarlo. Sus ojos son fácilmente atraídos hacia el chico moreno que está sentado en un banco de piedra debajo de un hueco de árboles.

Sus dedos pasan por la hebilla de su bolsa nerviosamente, su garganta apretándose mientras le inunda un revoltijo de emociones de su última pelea.

* * *

_La expresión seria en el rostro de Blaine debió haberle prevenido. Sus ojos avellanas se habían oscurecido a un caoba intenso que Kurt había visto con demasiada frecuencia después del accidente. _

_Sin embargo, lo ignora. El día había estado tranquilo y ambos estaban disfrutando una noche apacible acurrucados en la cama, las manos de Blaine tocando suavemente sus dedos. _

—_¿__Alguna vez has pensado que ser__í__a mas fácil si ya no nos viéramos__?_

_Kurt se tensa. —No. ¿Por qué siquiera dirías algo así? _

—_Tú sabes por qué —dice Blaine suavemente._

—_Ya hemos hablado de esto —dice Kurt con los dientes apretados. Cierra los ojos, instando a Blaine a que olvide el asunto. Estaban teniendo un día tan agradable. _

—_Y yo quiero volver a hablar sobre ello ahora —insiste Blaine, su antigua conformidad con el humor de Kurt ya perdida—. Quizás sería mejor si fueras a Nueva York. No sería muy tarde para aplicar a las clases del próximo semestre, y Rachel ya está allí, así que..._

—_No. _

_Kurt aleja tranquilamente sus manos de las de Blaine, quitándose las sábanas de encima. El júbilo del día estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en molestia y exasperación. No hablarían sobre esto, porque ya lo habían hecho. _

—_Kurt...—Blaine hace un ademán para volver a agarrar sus manos, pero Kurt ya está de pie._

—_¡No! —Blaine hace una mueca por el tono, pero a Kurt no le importa. Agarra su bolsa y camina airadamente hacia la puerta. No nota que todo su cuerpo está sacudiéndose con violencia hasta que extiende la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta—. No te dejaré. Esa NO es una opción. _

* * *

Kurt aparta el recuerdo. Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que vio a Blaine, una semana desde la discusión que le dejó temblando y sollozando en su habitación. Toma un par de bocanadas de aire antes de caminar resueltamente hacia el chico.

Blaine no le ve venir, sus ojos están cerrados, su cabeza inclinada hacia el sol, disfrutando su calor. Kurt se para frente a Blaine a modo de saludo, todavía sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar.

Las cejas del otro chico se fruncen ante la súbita pérdida de la luz del sol. Lentamente, Blaine abre los ojos y Kurt se queda sin aliento, temeroso de lo que verá.

Los ojos de Blaine se enfocan y la familiar sonrisa efusiva que le da a Kurt hace que el corazón de éste duela mientras la esperanza se muestra.

—Hola —dice Kurt, más suave de lo que había querido. Se aclara la garganta—. ¿Te importa si me siento?

Blaine se mueve a un lado en el banco. —Claro que no.

—Parece que estás de buen humor —dice Kurt, juntando su hombro gentilmente contra el de Blaine.

Blaine le guiña el ojo con descaro, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —Hoy el clima es tan perfecto que parece grosero no estar de buen humor.

Kurt no puede evitar el sarcasmo divertido en su voz. —Eso es muy considerado de tu parte.

Se quedan allí sentados en silencio por un rato. A Kurt no le importa. Justo ahora necesita el silencio, necesita tiempo para reunir el coraje. Suelta una risa con acritud por ello. Coraje.

A su lado, siente cuando Blaine se remueve, sus ojos mirando a Kurt con curiosidad.

Kurt suelta el aire que, no se había dado cuenta, estaba reteniendo. —Vine a decirte algo. Yo... creo que tienes razón. —Entonces hace una pausa. Se arma de valor para soltar las demás palabras—, creo que quizás debo ir a Nueva York.

Espera. No habla, necesita que las próximas palabras sean de Blaine. Ansía tanto que Blaine le diga que ha cambiado de opinión. Que Kurt no debería ir a Nueva York. Que debería quedarse en Lima con Blaine.

Pero Blaine no dice nada, sino que vuelve a su posición anterior, su espalda contra el banco, su hombro apretado contra el de Kurt.

Kurt toma la mano de Blaine y voltea la cabeza para finalmente mirar a su novio. El ceño de Blaine se arruga cuando mira sus dedos entrelazados y Kurt oye la sangre corriendo por sus oídos, el corazón golpeteándole en el pecho.

Gentilmente, Blaine separa su mano de la de Kurt. Le mira con ojos todavía cálidos, pero con una cautela que no había estado allí antes.

—Por favor, no lo tomes a mal. —Blaine le sonríe cortésmente, apacible—. Pareces un chico muy agradable, ¿pero te conozco?

El corazón de Kurt se astilla.

Debería estar acostumbrado a ello a este punto. Debería estar acostumbrado a las miradas confusas, en blanco.

Debería estar acostumbrado a las caricias tiernas que significan todo y nada a la vez.

Debería estar acostumbrado a escuchar las palabras "Mi nombre es Blaine" una y otra vez.

Está acostumbrado a ello. Lo _está. _Pero sigue destrozándole cada vez que Blaine olvida.

* * *

_Kurt toma una tarjeta de la pila que está entre ellos y lee la pregunta—: ¿Y dónde nos conocimos? _

—_En la escalera en Dalton —responde Blaine inmediatamente. _

_Kurt se inclina y le da otro beso como recompensa. Éste dura un rato más que los otros, las manos de Blaine enredándose en el cabello de Kurt mientras se acercan más. _

_Cuando finalmente se apartan, ambos están algo jadeantes. Kurt se inclina como para otro beso, pero en cambio extiende la mano para agarrar otra tarjeta de la pila. _

_Sofoca una risita al leer la pregunta. —¿Que canción cantaste durante el Ataque Warbler en Gap de 2011?_

_Blaine gruñe y le mira ceñudo. —¿Puedo olvidar eso, por favor? _

—_Mala suerte, señor —responde Kurt ligeramente—. Nunca lo dejaré olvidar nada. _

_Blaine le da una mirada que es, silenciosamente, triste. —No podemos seguir haciendo esto. Es probable que no recuerde nada mañana. La mitad del tiempo no puedo recordarte a ti. _

—_Entonces yo te ayudare a recordar —dice Kurt con optimismo forzado. Toma el montón de tarjetas de apuntes y comienza a ordenar la habitación desconocida. _

_Odia que los padres de Blaine hayan dejado que éste los convenciera de transferirlo a un "centro de atención". Aun si el lugar se parecía tanto a Dalton que Kurt casi esperaba toparse con presentaciones improvisadas de los Warblers en las áreas comunes. _

_Blaine continua—: Esto no es una película, Kurt. Esto no es 50 primeras citas, no puedes atarte a Lima por mí._

_El tema perturba a Kurt, pero se niega a morder el anzuelo. —¿Entonces eso me hace Adam Sandler? Porque no hay manera de que esas camisas estén a menos de quince metros de distancia de mí. _

_Blaine abre la boca, como si quisiera seguir discutiendo, pero en lugar de ello le lanza una mirada de exasperación. Alarga su mano hacia Kurt, que se acerca voluntariamente, dejando que Blaine envuelva los brazos alrededor de su cintura. —Sabes que te verías bien en cualquier cosa._

* * *

Los ojos de Kurt se cierran. Se rehúsa a dejar que Blaine le vea llorar, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera _est__á_ allí.

Siente las manos de Blaine en su rodilla y se obliga a contener las lagrimas y mirarle.

—Oye, ¿estas bien? Lo siento. No fue mi intención ofenderte.

Kurt finge una expresión de calma relativa y palmea la mano de Blaine. —Estoy bien. No me percaté de que no pude presentarme antes. Soy Kurt.

—Mi nombre es Blaine.

Blaine le ofrece su mano y Kurt la toma. Recuerdos de escaleras, citas, café, su primer beso, el baile de primavera y el primer día de Blaine en McKinley pasan por su mente.

* * *

—_Por favor. _

_Kurt presiona el teléfono contra su oreja, pero no dice nada. Está cansado de luchar. Cansado de todo. _

—_¿Sabes lo que me hace? —La voz de Blaine apenas es un susurro, pero Kurt puede escuchar el dolor en ella al mismo tiempo—. Sé que estás aquí por mí. No estás en Nueva York por mí. Estás dejando todo por mí. Cuando recuerdo, también recuerdo eso y no puedo soportarlo._

_Kurt ahoga un sollozo, sus dedos enroscándose en las sábanas. —Te amo. _

—_Entonces, por favor, no me hagas esto, Kurt. Ve a Nueva York. Prométeme —dice Blaine con ferocidad—, aun si olvido todo esto mañana, tienes que prometerme que irás. _

* * *

—Entonces —comienza Blaine tentativamente—. Irás a Nueva York. Eso es genial.

—Sí —dice Kurt con la voz ronca. Se aclara la garganta y lo intenta de nuevo—. Sí, lo es.

Blaine le da una mirada profundamente sincera que hace a Kurt reír por lo bajo. —Realmente me alegro por ti.

Rueda los ojos por la seriedad. —Gracias.

—Tal vez te visitaré algún día.

La garganta de Kurt se vuelve a cerrar, y lucha contra las lágrimas que sabe se están formando detrás de sus párpados.

_Púdrete_, susurra su mente. No sabe a quién está maldiciendo. El universo, su vida, el Dios en el que no cree, quizás a todos ellos.

Reprime el sollozo que se está formando en su pecho y vuelve a tomar la mano de Blaine.

Blaine no aleja su mano esta vez, sino que se acerca más a Kurt, recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Me gustaría eso —dice Kurt finalmente.

—¿Te despedirás de mí antes de irte?

Exhala y las lágrimas finalmente se le escapan. No puede volver. Si vuelve nunca se irá, no podría mantener su promesa.

—Nunca me despediré de ti.

Blaine asiente una vez contra el hombro de Kurt, pero no responde. Kurt no sabe cómo, pero aun sin recordar, Blaine sabe la importancia de esas palabras.

Es lo que le mantendrá siguiendo adelante, el saber que aunque cuando Blaine no recuerda, lo sabe.

* * *

_Yo te recordaré, ¿tu me recordarás?_

_No dejes que la vida te pase por un lado_

_No llores por los recuerdos_

_¿Recuerdas los buenos momentos que tuvimos?_

* * *

**FIN**

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
